Sweet Temptation
by elijahsbaby1981
Summary: Hermione decides to go for a soak in the Prefect's bathroom one night, but she finds something or someone she didnt expect. [One shot, fluffy. Songfic to Jewel's Sweet Temptation. Slightly naughty, but not very.]


This is quite short, and not that good, but I was in the mood to write something at 11 at night. Also, this isn't meant to have much backround or depth, its just a short peice of fluff...And this may be a little adult, but I was just watching HP2 and figured Ron and Hermione needed some action…lol :)

Also, I wrote this a long time ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…it all belongs to JKR…except for the plot. And Sweet Temptation is a song by Jewel.

Sweet Temptation  
One shot R/Hr (Song-fic?)

Hermione crept down from the boys dormitories in a huff. She had gone to ask Harry for his invisibility cloak but he had already leant it to Ron for the night.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Ron needed it." Harry gave his best friend a sheepish smile and sat down on his bed. Hermione pouted and crossed her arms over her robed chest, but was forced to crack a smile when she heard Seamus' haughty snores from the other bed.

"Did he say why?" Hermione looked around in disgust at the parchment, clothes, and other various pieces garbage littering the floor. Harry got up and pulled back his bed covers with a smirk.

"No. I asked him and he said he just needed to take a walk. With Ron, that could mean anything…" Hermione nodded in understanding and gazed out the window at the crescent moon.

"Well, I'm going to the prefect's bathroom for a soak. See you at breakfast, Harry" Hermione turned towards the door.

"Goodnight, Hermione" She heard Harry say as she shut the door quietly. The fading fire crackled and the shadows danced on the couches as Hermione tiptoed though the common room.

She checked that the coast was clear and crept out of the portrait hole. Every once and a while a portrait would reprimand her for being out of bed at 1 a.m., but she ignored them and continued lurking in the shadows.

Just as she was passing the portrait of a man battling an invisible creature, she thought she thought she heard Filch talking to Mrs. Norris around the corner and ducked behind a suit of armor.

"We haven't found any lurking students yet, have we Mrs. Norris? No worry, there's at least one every night nowadays."

She crouched down on the ground and curled her legs to her chest. It was at this instant that she wondered why she had not asked Harry for the Marauder's Map, but then realized Ron had probably taken that too. Her left foot began to cramp and she tried to breathe as quietly as possible.

About five minutes later, Hermione knew that Filch and Mrs. Norris were long gone. She came out from behind the armor, stretched her leg, and continued towards the bathroom.

One portrait began to scream to anyone that could hear that a student was out of bed, and Hermione sprinted away and down a flight of stairs.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when she reached Boris the Bewildered, but didn't give herself a chance to catch her breath. She whispered the password and ducked into the opening that produced out of thin air.

She began to untie her robe, but quickly tied it again when she saw that the bath already filled and Ron Weasley was soaking in it, his arms resting on the edge and his head back with eyes closed. The extremely large pool-sized bath was covered from edge to edge in blue and white bubbles and the room smelled strangely of lavender.

She was also shocked to feel her stomach do a little butterfly flip at the sight. Though, it could have been the fact that she almost got naked when one of her best friends was right in front of her. In fact, he was probably naked too. Deciding not to disturb him yet, she went over to a changing screen and grabbed a towel.

Dropping her robe and sliding off her slippers, she wrapped a towel around herself and tucked it in so she didn't have to hold it. She walked out from behind the screen and smirked.

Clearing her throat, she walked over to Ron and looked down at him. His eyes flew open and he scrambled to cover the water he was in with bubbles.

"Don't worry, I can't see anything." Hermione laughed. She walked to the edge and sat down so she could see him better. His hair was wet and stringy and his ears were turning bright red in embarrassment. She let her legs slip into the water and pulled her towel tighter around her body.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ron stuttered, wiping the water out of his eyes. She tucked a falling strand of hair behind her ear and looked at his bare chest in interest. She had seen him without a shirt before, but he was having a different effect on her now. Snapping out of her reverie, she responded.

"I wanted to take a bath, and I don't see why it should be a problem if were both taking one at the same time." Hermione was surprising even herself. Ron shrugged, but his eyes showed that he was surprised.

"I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been here?" Ron let his body float away from the side as he looked at Hermione in curiosity. Her hair was pulled up, which was very rare. He had always liked her hair up, but it usually never happened.

"Not long. I was surprised to see you here. Harry said you had gone for a walk. Turn around." Hermione smiled and twirled her finger, signaling to Ron to turn so he wouldn't see her get in.

He gulped and turned so he faced the other wall. Hermione pulled off her towel and sunk into the hot water. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ok, you can turn around now." Hermione's stomach jumped again as Ron turned to face her.

"What time is it, do you know? I've no idea how long I've been here." Ron swam to a ledge and rested against it.

"I have a feeling it's past one. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday." Ron nodded, but was surprised when Hermione leaned against the ledge next to him. It amazed him that she wasn't the least bit uncomfortable being naked next to her best friend, but then again, it's not as if he minded. He felt at ease with Hermione, but her newfound self-confidence surprised him immensely.

"Harry and I are going to practice for next week's game tomorrow. That Potions essay isn't due for another four days, so we have time." Ron was just trying to make civilized conversation, but immediately regretted what he said.

"Ronald Weasley! This always happens! Why don't you ever learn? You always put off homework and then you are up till all hours of the morning trying to fin-" Hermione tried to continue on her rant but Ron held up a hand to silence her.

"Hermione? Can I ask you a question?" Ron turned towards the brunette in speculation. Hermione nodded and lifted her head from her arms to look at him. She had fully expected him to ask her a verbal question, but instead he lowered his head and placed his lips gingerly on hers.

When you fall into me  
It feels so sweet, like dreaming

When they both pulled away, Hermione started to laugh quietly. Ron became outraged, and his face turned a light shade of pink.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?" He looked exasperated, until Hermione pointed up at the air. He looked up to see Moaning Myrtle giggling. Ron put his forehead to the edge of he pool he groaned.

"What do you want Myrtle?" Hermione had since stopped laughing, and was resting her hand on Ron's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Hermione looked up at the silvery floating girl dab at her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. But as usual, you have the empathy of a bathroom sink." The ghost began to wail and shot up through the ceiling, leaving the two of them alone again. Hermione sighed and smiled at Ron, who was now leaning his back against the ledge.

"Don't worry about her. Now, where did we leave off?" Hermione pulled him to her and passionately kissed him.

Press yourself into me  
Let me feel your breathing  
There's a voice in your heart  
Softly calling

"If we get caught…" Ron mumbled against her lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"For once, I don't care."

Come to me, you will see, just give in  
To this sweet temptation

Yeah I know, way short, but this was all that was coming out of me at the moment. Btw, in my mind, they did _not _"do the nasty" as some call it. If you want them to, be my guest and imagine it, whatever floats your boat…lol.


End file.
